


For Forever

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Huntbastian, M/M, Songfic, dear evan hansen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sebastian puts off confessing to Hunter until it’s too late.
Relationships: Huntbastian - Relationship, Hunter Clarington/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	For Forever

Nearing his summer of sending college applications and receiving letters back that would determine the rest of his life, Sebastian started packing his belongings from the dorm room he and the Warbler captain shared. His eyes fall from his messy side to Hunter's completely empty one. Of course, Hunter had finished most of the packing a day before.

Sebastian walks over to Hunter's side of their recently polished wooden desk, seeing a photo frame facing down. He picks it up and fails to notice his own lips progressively curving upward as he ran his thumb over the glass. Behind the clear cover was a printed sheet of the selfie Sebastian forced his friend to take. On the grass, Hunter sat behind him with a smirk that disturbed the peace of the butterflies in Sebastian's stomach. Sebastian couldn't recognize himself. He wore a wide grin with his shining emerald eyes not so secretly shooting into Hunter's. He remembers this day.

-

Hunter invited, or rather dragged, him out to one of his family's orchards. Right after Sebastian stepped foot out of the lacrosse locker room, Hunter grabbed him by the wrist without a word. Sebastian learned from 4 years of knowing Hunter to just not question him. Hunter smiled at him when they got into his car. Sebastian could've sworn he was about to melt if it weren't for the boy dangerously speeding off on the clear highway to a grassier road.

In only a few minutes, the car comes to an abrupt stop. Sebastian, having not bothered to use the seatbelt, almost flew out of his seat. He turned to glare at his friend before following him out of the car.

There's an open field framed with tall, strong trees. Their leaves rustled against the breeze as the two boys abandoned the car. After about a quarter mile of walking, Hunter finds a clear patch of grass bathing in the sunlight. Beyond the hill that the patch covered was a body of water. He sits and Sebastian follows right next to him. Hunter lays down, his eyes studying the open sky with a smile plain on his face. Sebastian mirrored the expression. Hunter turned his head to the sitting boy, and Sebastian could only stare when the captain pulled him down.

They lay on the grass, shoulders touching and eyes locked. Sebastian's lingering falters as he turns his head back up to the perfect sky. He takes in the view.

"What're you doing when you get out of school?" Sebastian asked softly. They were creeping up to the end of their senior year, meaning Sebastian didn't have much time left with Hunter until they parted ways. Hunter's eyes avert from Sebastian's direction and lands on the same cloud his best friend focused so desperately on. "I guess just take over my father's business." His eyelids flutter as the warm breeze picks up. "What about you?"

Sebastian shrugged with one shoulder. "There's this private university in Paris with a highly ranked forensic science program." He played with the grass under his fingertips.

Hunter turned his head, " _Ready to leave me so soon, Smythe?_ " It wasn't obvious, but Sebastian could hear the uncharacteristic hurt in Hunter's voice.

The French boy's head fell back to Hunter's. " _Not at all, Clarington_." There was sarcasm laced in his tone, but he truly wasn't ready to leave his closest friend. He's aware they could keep in touch through social media and the internet, but eventually, they would drift away from each other, and that's on inevitability. Maybe there was a good college here, but Sebastian knew he belonged in Paris.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be than with you." Hunter said randomly, his pinky coming into contact with Sebastian's. He smiles sadly and says, "Me too."

Sebastian feels his phone vibrate from the front of his jeans. He reluctantly sits up, Hunter following absentmindedly. "What's wrong?"

"Jeff got stuck in a high chair." He showed Hunter the photo message he received from Nick of the blond Warbler struggling to remove his legs from the small squares. Hunter shook his head, looking both amused and disappointed.

Sebastian turned his phone off and reached for Hunter's from his back pocket. Hunter too learned not to question Sebastian's actions. He turned to the camera app and held the phone out at an arm's length.

Hunter wore a small smirk as Sebastian grinned, letting himself fall back into Hunter's chest. Hunter's arms wrapped around his friend's waist. Lost in his thoughts, Sebastian didn't realize he took a photo as he was momentarily distracted by Hunter's unfairly gorgeous eyes.

He let the phone drop to Hunter's side before crawling off him, facing the sunset on the ocean horizon. Hunter's head rested on Sebastian's shoulder, his smile prominent.

_They were two friends on a perfect day._

-

The brunet turned when the dorm room's door opened to reveal the captain. The photo frame slipped gracefully out of his fingers as he moved to close their distance. Without a word, his arms were around Hunter's body, his face buried in the space between the crook of his neck and his shoulder. Hunter's arms placed themselves around Sebastian's waist, almost as instinct.

"I'm gonna miss you, Hunter." He mumbled quietly as his friend's embrace tightened. " _I'm_ not leaving _you_ ," Hunter pointed out lightheartedly but bitterness seeped through his lips. Sebastian would be the one flying back to Paris. Hunter would be right here in Ohio.

They pulled away when it seemed appropriate to. Hunter's hands still held Sebastian's hips in place. Sebastian's knuckles touched the nape of Hunter's neck, knowing he'd miss everything about the boy.

This was all terrifying. Sebastian would never have this again— He would never feel this again. Three little words, and everything would end either on an awkward note or even more painfully. Sebastian had to take the chance.

But he didn't. He swore he saw a look of waiting, of longing, then of disappointment in Hunter's eyes as he pulled away. He gives Sebastian a small smile before moving around him to pick up the rest of his items.

Sebastian watched as Hunter held the photo frame and turned back to look at him. It frustrated him, how Hunter was so unreadable. He just needs to know if Hunter feels anything more.

Hunter only throws a moderately stuffed duffel bag over his shoulder, the photo resting in the crook of his arm as he placed his hand on Sebastian's shoulder and squeezed it before letting go. He walked to the door and Sebastian thought he would've dropped and broken down right then and there.

But he stopped. Hunter turned and spoke slowly, unsure of himself. "Thanks, Seb. For being my best friend. _I love you._ "

Those three words, were the only ones Sebastian ever wanted to hear. But this wasn't how he wanted them to be said. This wasn't how Hunter was supposed to mean it. This wasn't how they were supposed to end. Hunter had already vanished from the doorframe, leaving the taller boy completely alone.

_We're just two friends._

And he's falling.

_And falling._

f  
a  
l  
l  
i  
n  
g  
.

_On a perfect day._


End file.
